Yokai Watch: Wrath of the Machines
Yo-kai Watch Rise of the Hero takes place in an alternate universe where Aaron and Lily lost their son Nathan after he was killed in a car accident, and they filed a divorce after his death, But Aaron has possessed a Yo-kai watch and will stop at nothing to save the world from the robotic Yo-kai Lord Computron and reunite with Lily and his son Nate. Plot Lily had given birth to a baby boy, and names him Nathan. Aaron and Lily were so happy that they've become parents. 4 years halved passed, Nathan is seen playing ball. However, it bounced outside the yard and went into the street. Nathan went outside to get his ball, but the black car passes by so fast and hits Nathan killing him. Lily screamed in horror and Aaron screamed out his son's name. An hour later the ambulance took Nate's body away with a body bag, Lily starts to cry in pain and sadness while Aaron tries to comfort her. The police officer assures the Adams that they'll do everything they can to find the culprit that killed their son. Weeks had passed, the police where unable to find the suspect that killed their son Nate. Lily and Aaron filed a divorced and decided to go their separate ways not wanting to see each other again after the lost of their -year- old son Nate. The Next day Lily leaves Springdale, and never returns leaving Aaron behind. 7 Years halved passed, Aaron is shown as a sad, tormented, and homeless while wearing a black - shirt, blue jeans, a black light jacket, and green finge-less gloves and with his hair grown a bit long. While walking in the woods, There is a flashback shown with him looking at the picture of him giving his son Nate a pigg back. Aaron becomes angry at his loss and destroys the picture of himself and Nate, and goes on a rampage destroying every furniture, windows, ect. And he screams in anger. After that, he starts crying afterward he puts the house on fire. Aaron flees leaving the house burning to the ground. After the flashback, Aaron continues to be tormented. He goes to into a no-entry zone without paying attention and sees a Crank-a-kai and hears a voice telling him to insert a coin. Freaked out, he places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanto ks Aaron for freeing h im.Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However, Whisper notices that Aaron is sad and troubled. Aaron explains to whisper that he lost hi-year-ar old son Nathan after a black car ran him over and killed im, and that he and his-ex wife Lily filed a divorced after their son was killed. Feeling bad for him, Whisper comforts Aaron for his loss and suffering. He trimmed Aaron hair, gives him new cloths,e and a Yo-Kai watch that will allow him to see Summon and befriend Yo-kai. A month later Whisper has helped Aaron back on his feet, by helping him find a new job, and a new home .ThenNext day things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. After encouraging Aaron to find the culprit, the two find out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Aaron and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tels them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Jibanyan explains his backstory about how he was a cat with a great, gentlemanly name, but he doesn’t remember exactly what it was. He loved his life with Amy and his favorite thing to do with her was sleep. But one day, Jibanyan was crossing the street and got hit by a car. His last memory as a normal cat was that of his owner calling him a "loser" because he was hit by a truck. Thus, he practices everyday to impress her. Aaron becomes reminded of his son's death and decides to walk away, and let Jibanyan use people for his practice. But Whisper convinces Aaron to have Jibanyan to stop, but Aaron won't listen after what had happened to his son. But Whisper tells Aaron that his son would not want this, it made Aaron changes his mind. Aaron asks Jibanyan nicely to stop using people to help him practice. For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his ow, but fails. Aaron offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Aaron made friends with Jibanyan, he was rewarded with Jibanyan's Medal as a sign of their new friendship. Now fulfilling the destiny (which his son Nate could not) Aaron set out on an adventure with the Yo-kai Watch, and his friends Whisper and Jibanyan. Later that night at Aaron's new house, Aaron explains to Jibanyan the lost of his son Nate after he was hit by a car. Enrage, Jibanyan vows to help Aaron find the car that killed his son. Later in the summer the boys Bear and Eddie are swimming at the beach, and the girls Katie, Sarah, and Chelsea are having fun as well. Aaron, Whisper, and Jibanyan watcs the kids have fun while on the sid walk. Aaron enjoys watching the kids have fun, but he's still sadden for his lost sf his son. Whisper and Jibanyan trieyo comfort him, but it was no use. Suddenly Swosh shows up out of nowhere making Aaron and his friends surprised. Swosh inspirits both Bear and Eddie, nd mkes them loos their swimming trunks without caring. Making the girls, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Aaron shocked. The girls Katie, Sarah, and Chelsea becomes disgusted and they ran away. Aaron runs towards Swosh and ask him what he's doing with the boys. Swosh tells Aaron that he's possessing them to have a wide and forgiving heart as big as the ocean, Bear wears seaweed and Eddie a seashell. Aaron becomes disgusted and starts getting angry at Swosh. Aaron summons U Robonyan to battle Swosh. U Robonyan transforms into his alternate form and fires his missiles at Swosh and defeated him, knocking him to the ground. Aaron yells at Swosh in a rage for what he had done to the boys. Swosh apologizes, and gives Aaron his metal. He then leaves the beach, and never return. After that, both Bear and Eddie are released from Swosh's possession, and they are shocked to see themselves naked. Whisper hands out Aaron 2 towels then Aaron covers them up with the toewls. The Bernstein, along with the Archers, Jason, Rebecca, and the girls Katie, Sarah, and Chelsea sees Aaron with Bear and Eddie covered up with the towels. Jason asks Aaron what was going on, then Aaron answered that the boys where swimming too far and almost drowned. But he saved them, but they lost their swimming trunks. The Bernsteins and Arches hus their sons in a state of worry. The girls becoms confused, then Aaron leaves the beach. While waking away he is being watch edby a robotic Yo-kai, and monitoring him is an evil 20 feet tall Robotic Yo-kai known as Lord Computron. He see sAaron and his Yo-kai passing by, Lord Computron proceeds to the chambers. There, Nathan the 4 -year-ld boy whomwas killed by a car has become a humanoid cyborg Yo-kai now known as killborg Prototype. Lord Computron plans to use Nate now known as killborg Prototype to attack Springdale along with with his robotic minions. Meanwhile at the cemetery of Springdale, Aaron places a rose in front of Nate's grave while kneeling down. Aaron apologize sand wishes he had done something 7 years ago while crying. Whisper, Jibanyan, Thundroid, and Robonyan comfortsAaron for his loss. Jason and his Rebecca seesAaron with Nate's grave in a sad state. Rebecca feels bad for Aaron for his loss. Jason and Rebecca are discussing aaron's loss, and they drove off. Later that night, everything is peaceful. But then the Robot army appears out of nowhere and attacks Springdale. The crowd flee sin terror, but some of them got killed by the robots. The Army,and Air force tries to destroy the robots, but they whre no match. Aaron and his Yo-kai rushes by and see the robots attacking Springdale in horror. Aaron summons U Robonyan, Pride Shrimp, Dromp, and Impass to fight off the robots that are attacking with the help of Robonyan, Thundroid, and Jibanyan. The battle went savage, but Killborg Protoype appears out of nowhere and attacks Aaron's Yo-Kai. Aaron sees Killborg Prototype,and realizes that it's his dead son Nathan in a robot body with a left cybernetic eye making him horrified. Aaron could not attack his son whomhas become a Yo-kai. Aaron kneels down, and surrenders while being captured by the robots, along with his Yo-kai including Whisper and Jibanyan. The robots drag Aaron and his Yo-kai to Computron's lair. There they face Lord Computron on his throne. Lord Computron introduces himself to Aaron and his Yo-kai and explains his plans to over throw the human race and rule the world. Aaron asks Computron why he's doing this, and where his son Nathan is at. Lord Computron orders Killborg Prototype to enter, and he did revealing himself to his father Aaron, making him horrified. Aaron asks Computron what he had done to his son. Computron stated that he used one of his minions to run over his son 7 years ago, Aaron becomse extremely enraged and tries to set himself free, but one of the robots zaps Aaron. Lord Computron reveals his next prototype cyborg to Aaron which is his former wife Lily in a glass chamber with some small cybernetic. Aaron becomes extremely horrified to see his former wife Lily. Computron stated that it was he that kidnapped his former love one, and transforming her into a cyborg Yo-kai. Lord Computron orders Killborg Prototype to kill Aaron. Aaron begs his son to resist, but Killborg Prototype appears to ignore him. As Killborg Prototype prepares to fire his laser cannon at Aaron, The Justice, Freedom, and Democracy Tribe Yo-kai breaks into Lord Computron's lair and attack Lord Computron and his minions. Seizing his chance, Aaron breaks his Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, U Robonyan, Robonyan, Pride Shrimp, Dromp, and Impass free. But then Killborg Prototype fires his cannon, but misses. Fortunately For Aaron and his friends, Lord Enma appears out of nowhere and deactivates Killborg Prototype. He assures Aaron that he will be alright. He then sets Lily free from the chambers. Aaron holds Lily while crying. Lily Wakes up and sees Aaron in a happy state. Lily stated that she misses him after what happened 7 years ago, then Aaron tells her that he misses her also. Lily sees her son Nathan, and asks her former husband. 'Is that our son?' Aaron answered that it is. Fallowing the savage fight between Lord Computron and the heroic Yo-kai, Lord Computron punches the floor to cause an earthquake knocking most of the Yo-kai down Lord Computron then confronts Lord Enma, Aaron, his Yo-kai, and his ex-wife Lily. Aaron declares that Nathan is not his robotic killing freak. Lord Enma pulls out his sword and stabs Lord Computron in the back. Lord Computron realizes in his horror that he is about to be destroyed. Lord computron starts to explode along with his robotic minions, Aaron and the others escaped with their Yo-Kai Cyborg son Nathan just in time. Lord Computron's lair exploded leaving nothing left, but a huge hole. Lord Enma lays Killborg Prototype down gently on his back. Lily and Aaron looks down at their son whm had become a killing machine, they start to cry. Aaron's Yo-kai and The Justice, Freedom, and Democracy Tribe Yo-kai gathers to see Aaron and Lily in a sad staet. Fortunatel,y The Enma Tribe Yo-kai arrives. King Enma tells Aaron and Lily that they'll revive their son but to be reborn. But they tell them that they erase every human's memories except Aaron's and Lil'ys. King Enma and the other Enma Tribe Yo-kai creates a white mass to restore every thing, and erase the huma'ns memories. Except Aaron's and Lily's After that, Aaron and Lily wakes up along with Whisper and Jibanyan to find themselves back in their house which Aaron put it on fire years ago, but now it's restored. Aaron sees that Lily no longer has any cybernetics on her. They see Lord Enma, along with Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi with Nathan as a newborn baby once again in a basket while covered in a white basket. Aaron and Lily loos surprised to see Nathan as a baby, but they cried so haply that their son is alive again. Lord Enma states that they erased Nate's grave, and he hands their son Nathan to them. Lily hugs Lord Enma and says thanks for reviving their son. Lord Enma and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi givs Aaron their metals and leaves. 1 Week later, Both Aaron and Lily got remarried while Lily holds her reborn son Nate. Afterwards hey move out of Springdale, nd never return. They arrived at another town known as St. Richards there, they've found a large house that is out in the country. A month later after they've settled in, Both Lily and Aaron tuck their baby son Nate in his crib. Lily kiss Nate goodnight, turned the lights off and leaves the nursery. Whisper and Jibanyan makes a promise to both Lily and Aaron that they'll never let anything bad happened to their son. Characters Humans Aaron Adams Lily Adams Nathan Adams/Killborg Prototype Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Mr. Bernstein Mrs.Bernstein Mr. Archer Mrs. Archer Jason Forster Rebecca Forster Katie Forster Sarah Chelsea Yo-Kai Whisper Jibanyan Robonyan Swosh Dromp U Robonayn Dromp Pride Shrimp Impass Lord Enma Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi Patdroid (In battle) Saberwing (In Battle) Lord Computron * Aerial droids * Robo Guards * Artillery Bots * Mecha Guards Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Fanmade Films